Queen Tak and Invader Zim
by Cooljoe64
Summary: The former Invader Tak decides to end the Tallest Social Chain and topples the Almighty Tallests and proclaims herself Queen of the Irken Empire in which she plans to launch reform throughout the empire. The Almighty Purple and Red Tallest decide that their only hope to be restored upon the throne, is to call in someone who has unwavering loyalty to them, ZIM. DISCOUNTINED
1. Chapter 1

***The Irken Empire has stretched afar, conquering everything their is. All invaders of Operation Impending Doom Two have succeed in their mission doubling the size of the empire. Yet it was during this time that reform came. The Tallest Duo, ruled like spoiled brats. A revolutionary group was put together mostly of the shortest Irkens. Gaining support, they demanded an end to Society's view on who was the Tallest. Eventually those oppressed under the empire also started to support them and even the military, growing sick of their commanders, had lend their support. The Red and Purple Tallest were eventually disposed off. The head of the revolutionary group?***

***It was none other then Invader Tak. Frustrated at the Control brains decision to send her on Planet Dirt, and not even recognize the potential she had, she grew to loath the Tallest after realizing they cared only for themselves. However she also explored the darker side of the Irken Empire and what it did to millions of people everywhere and she slowly started to feel sorry. After many years she put together a revolutionary group and toppled the Tallest and even the Control Brains after they were hacked. The people of all races of the Irken Empire saw her as a savior and proclaimed her Queen of all Irkens. She is now starting a massive reform to rid the social chain that has existed for centuries. Yet trouble isn't over, for those tall do not want to lose their status and will do whatever it takes to ensure they stay in power, even if it's means calling in Zim***

**"Hurry up"**

**"Your shoulder is in my neck"**

**"Stop complaining"**

**"I'm Hungary, I saw a donut shop a block that way, maybe we can-"**

**"NO, now keep moving"**

**"Eww, it's filthy"**

**"It's the sewers what did you expect, a red carpet?"**

**Both Red and Purple Tallest had broken out of there jail. It was simple really. They just went to the basement, and climbed into the sewers. The guards had figured, being spoiled for their entire life, would never risk escaping through the sewers. But they did and now the guards were drawing straws to see who would tell the queen.**

**"Come on Purple, where almost there"**

**"I really want some donuts now. Look there still open, bet we could-"**

**"SHUT UP you pig, I'm trying to restore us on the throne"**

**Purple looked at Red remembering his plan**

**"Yea Zim is just gonna fly out of nowhere and magically restore us upon the throne. That's BS"**

**"BS?" said a puzzled Red**

**"I get bored so I looked at Zims videos of Earth, they got some pretty cool stuff. Like theirs surfing, and football, and man you have to watch the wars they have, it's like an action movie with real people"**

**"I could careless for your habits. Look Zim may be a stupid wanna-be invader that may never have a chance for success but he does have blind unwavering loyalty to us" explained Red**

**"You know I guess we should of kept him around, he could of been a loyal lackey" said Purple "But then again he may accidentally kill us like he did to the other two"**

**"Alright I'm sending the distress call, whatever Zim will do, I'm sure he'll succeed in this."**

**"Sure while he blows up half the planet in the process. He's a ticking time bomb and everywhere he is, he'll destroy everything. But I do want my donuts and his destructive behavior may, oh wait now I get it" said Purple**

**"You're an idiot" was the last thing Red said before Irken Elite guards surrounded them.**

**"Oh ship, wait no, um slip, no ah dip, no what was that earth term again" thought Purple**

**"Presenting the Queen of the Irken Empire, her majesty Queen Tak" announced one of the guards.**

**Queen Tak came into their view wearing a silver crowd. In her right hand was a staff with the tip of it embedded with the Irken Empires battle flag. The staff was used to control all SIR units, and to battle the few remaining Tallest who opposed reform.**

**"You make me wonder sometimes why I had bothered to keep you alive. Wait I remember, because this is a time where change is needed, and killing you two idiots would of defeated my whole purpose, and eww, you smell like shit"**

**"BINGO, that's the earth term" yelled Purple**

**Red looked at him wondering how he was still with this idiot. **

**"Take them away and make sure to closely guard them this time" ordered Tak**

**As the Tallest where being hauled away, a guard approached the Queen.**

**"Your Majesty, these two sent a transmission to a unknown location. It's nowhere on our maps"**

**"Yes it is, it's that sticky note" said Purple**

**"SHUT UP PURPLE, WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG MOUTH" yelled Red**

**"It's Earth and I know only one who's in Earth, it's Zim" Taks eyes darken, angered by this. "He may be an idiot, but he is extremely dangerous when on a mission. We must act quickly before he destroys everything we believe in."**

**She hit the top of her staff and SIR units came to her. **

**"You will target this Irken, kill him at all costs" ordered Queen Tak and the SIR Units had departed.**

***BACK ON EARTH***

**"GIR, I have received a message from the Tallest. YES, SUCCESS. Perhaps they have finally considered giving me those plasma cannons I've asked for months ago."**

**"Doooooo, do, doooooooo, do, do, do, dooooooo, do"**

**"GIR, stop singing, that music sickens me"**

**"Aw, but I like it" said GIR**

**"Go watch scary monkey or something, and SWEET, this message is coded. The Tallests have never sent me a coded message. And...it's written in the old Irken language. GIR, GET ME THE TRANSLATOR"**

**GIR proceed to throw up a giant book. Zim looked at him preparing to say something but decided what would be the point.**

**"Ok, I can do this and...BORING, computer translate this message."**

**"Message Translated"**

**"That was fast and THE TALLEST ARE ASKING ME FOR HELP! YES. Finally my Tallest are starting to recognize my genius in this. I shall prove to them I can be of Service. I AM ZIM!"**


	2. Chapter 2

***The room is dark but surrounded by computers. An Irken with a gleaming crown walks in. She turns them all on seeing the SIR unit's en route to Earth. She turns to see the other monitors where very Tall Irkens are fighting the others to retain control. Then theirs the screen showing the Almighty Tallest bickering against each other.***

**"I want donuts, why can't I have donuts" asked Purple**

**Red was trying his best to ignore him praying something to shut him up would happen.**

**"Seriously, chips, cookies, DONUTS, anything I'm starving" yelled Purple**

**The Guards were tired of him constantly ranting on about donuts. One of the Guards decided to message the Queen.**

**"My dear Queen, can we please just kill them. At least the Purple one, he won't stop talking, PLEASE IM BEGGING HE WON'T STOP" The guard had broken into tears frightening the others.**

**"No soon they will stand trial, but by all means put them to sleep for however long you wish"**

**With that the Guard set off a can of knock out gas finally ending the Purples talk of Donuts.**

**Queen Tak turned to her spy cams on earth. She was monitoring Dib knowing he had the potential to cause much trouble. If not for him giving the disc to Zim, no one would know of her plan and she would have succeed. However now she was grateful considering she was leading the Irken Empire in reform and would soon break the Tallest social chain. She continued to monitor Dib.**

**"And that's how the human race will be eradicated, bringing doom to all of you horrible students" said Ms. Bitters**

**Tak was instantly creped out by her. Ms. Bitters was slithering around the room trying to find something. The kids had terror across their faces.**

**"Ok that's enough of her" she said to herself. The door behind her opened and the former Invader Tenn stepped in.**

**"My Queen, the SIR units are approaching the targets base, do you care to watch"**

**Invader Tenn of Meekrob had resigned from her mission when Tak offered her a position by her side. Tenn was really becoming more of a friend and an advice seeker when Tak was unable to make up her mind on the many decisions.**

**"Of course, watching Zim die will surely be a show. I would arrest him, but despite his stupidly, he could cause trouble." Tak fiddled with her fingers and proceed to watch the show. Tenn took a set next to her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**On Earth, Zim was preparing for his trip to Irk. He was getting his dream, he would save the Tallest, and they would finely recognize his, um, awesomeness, as Zim would put it.**

**"Gir, is everything ready for the journey" he asked**

**"Um, I GOT COOKIE DOUGH"**

**Gir then shoved a giant roll of cookie dough in his mouth, slurping it like a slushy.**

**"GIR! Enough slurping, we have work to do. Go downstairs and clean up, we leave in-"**

**He was interrupted by three flying SIR units**

**"Zim, by orders of the Queen, you are too be terminated at all costs"**

**"What? ZIM NEEDS NO QUEEN!"**

**"Really? Is he really that stupid? Is this the guys were gonna kill?" said one of the SIR units**

**"If that's the case, then this should be easy" said another before shooting lasers out of his eye.**

**The Voot cruiser was destroyed when Zim ducked behind it. He then ran into his house. The SIR units blow the Gnomes head off and blasted the front door seeing another SIR unit, but one that had blue eyes.**

**"Beat it, ah, Gir, right?" asked the SIR unit**

**"TACOS" was all Gir said before throwing tacos at the SIR unit in the front**

**"My systems, eh, clotted with-" before it could finish it shut down. Another SIR unit charged at Gir. Gir dodged his punches and landed on the couch. The SIR unit followed looking up at him realizing his error.**

**"SCARY MONKEY" Gir screamed thrashing a picture on him, smashing the top of his head. His eyes then went off.**

**The last SIR unit looked at Gir with fear. Was this really the supposed "defeative SIR unit. Because if it was, he was taking his team out like it was nothing. While the last unit was thinking, he lost sight of Gir. He then felt something in his head and looked up to see Gir stirring in tacos and cookie dough in his head. The pressure then shot his eyes out.**

**"No, IMPOSSIBLE, your a defective, your suppose to be easy to-" the last SIR shut down. Gir proceed to eat what he stirred in his head.**

**"Good job Gir, soon my Tallest will see Tak on her knees begging for mercy, and I ZIM, we be the best invader their is"**

**As Zim started laughing, Tak and Tenn were left in told shock. They expected Zim to be easily chopped up, but that terrible robot, or supposedly terrible robot, took down three top of the line SIR units.**

**"My Queen are you alright" asked Tenn**

**Tak was about to answer until she looked at the monitor were the Tallest were imprisoned. The guards were knocked out, and the Tallests GONE! Tak scrambled to the controls only to find them suddenly put on lock. The doors also locked and an alarm went off for a ship was taking off.**

**"How, HOW!" yelled Tak.**

**Tenn was speechless, wondering the same thing.**

**"MIMI" yelled Tak and her personal SIR unit blow the door open. She then hit the top of her staff and SIR units came flying in.**

**"STOP THE SHIP THAT'S TAKING, NOW!" she ordered**

**"TAK, look at the screen" yelled Tenn.**

**Tak looked to see Irken pilots taking of to peruse the intruder but SIR units came in and started blasting every ship that was taking off. Tak looked at the screen in horror seeing Irkens getting torn to sheds. The guards were fighting back but were swiftly overpowered. Then the screen changed showing the Tallest. Purple was stuffing himself with donuts while Red was laughing.**

**"How" she uttered**

**"Oh come on" said Red. We're, while at least I'm prepared for situations like this. I do have a few thinks hidden in this suit, including to temporary hack the system."**

**Tak just watched them not knowing what to say.**

**"I will find you" she finely said**

**"Yea right" said Purple. "By the time we get to Earth, will, eh, what was it" he asked Red**

**"You idiot, once we get to Earth, will get every piece of Irken technology back under our control, it won't matter how many Irkens you have on your side."**

**"Yea THE MACHINES WILL WIN" yelled Purple and he stuffed himself with more donuts. With that the screen went blank and the computers were no longer locked.**

**"SONS OF BITCHES" she yelled slamming her hand on to the keyboard. They were right, no matter how many people were on her side, the machines would win. She then also realized that Irkens practically needed technology to just breathe, their Paks for example. But if the Tallest could control those, then they could easily suppress any opposition. An idea then popped into her head.**

**"Tenn, I'm headed to Earth, watch over the empire, grab every scientist there is and have our system become hack proof."**

**"Yes my Queen but why personally head to Earth" she'd asked**

**"I know someone who may be able to help me stop Zim and those dreaded Tallest."**

**"Good luck my Queen"**

**Tak marched out of the room and threw the silver crowd to the floor seeing no need for it but she kept her staff. She got into her newly built ship and along with Mimi, took off immediately, not wanting to waste a second. She would either succeed or fail, but she intended to succeed by any means necessary.**

* * *

**Well theirs Chapter Two for you. The updates will be slow since im focusing on my other fanfic but ill never forget this one.**

**Feel free to comment and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dib was walking home from school. Today was presentation day and to no ones surprise did Dib try to prove Zim was an alien. And once again he was ridiculed and bullied for it. Ms. Bitters gave him an F for a horrible presentation. It seemed no matter what Dib attempted, he would never be able to prove Zim was an alien. As he continued his walk home, a ship out of nowhere crashed near him. **

** "And of course no one bothers to see a ship that has crashed right in board daylight" muttered Dib as he went to investigate. The flames went down and someone came out of the cockpit.**

** "Hello Dib" **

** "Tak? What are you doing here" said a stunned Dib. He had more or less expected to be Zim and another one of his failed experiments crashing on him but to his surprise it was Tak of all people.**

** "Listen Dib, I need your help" **

** "WHAT! You had just tried to blow up Earth, why would I ever help you" he stated**

** "Because Dib, we have a common enemy, Zim" **

** Tak was thinking to herself. Yes she might be able to pull this off herself. Zim was an idiot, she knew where his house was and she could easily take it down. But she would need help tracking down the Tallests, they would, well at least Red would be smart enough to know Zim's place was not the best place to land.**

** "What is Zim planning" asked Dib now interested on why Tak was here. Tak didn't feel like explaining the whole situation so an idea popped into her head. A cable came out of her Pak and hooked itself to Dibs head.**

** "With that insanely large head of yours I'm sure you'll be able to handle the amount of information you will receive" she stated before Dib went into a daze.**

** "But what happens if I can't" he asked panicked by this.**

** "Well your head will explode and I'll have to clean up the mess" **

** Dib blacked out as he was filled with Irken knowledge, the revolution, the very Tall Irkens, and that THEY WERE COMING TO EARTH. The information wave ended with Dib completely unconscious.**

** "Hmmm, maybe I gave him too much info" wondered Tak**

** Dib suddenly jerked and shot up breathing heavy with his hand on his chest. **

** "Were you trying to kill me" he shouted still processing the massive info he had gotten.**

** "Trust me if I wanted too I could of. Still I need your help. I came here in a rush so I don't have the massive equipment I once had. As you know, the Tallest briefly hacked into my planets system. As a bonus they locked me out of my Deelishus Weenie building so I can't even use that technology." she said**

** Dib was thinking to himself. He really was trying to get over the fact that Tak was now queen and that her leaders were fleeing here. He was also surprised that those robots were taken down by Gir. But he had yet to believe Zim had any plan at all. Still he didn't get the whole Irken thing, but was more concerned that two Irkens that were way smarter then Zim might enslave his planet, so he answered.**

** "Yes I'll help" **

** "Good then and eh, this may seem sudden, but as I said before, I was in a rush and I kind of need a place to stay" her voice had slowly broken into fragments and were not the strong tone just a few seconds ago.**

** "What about those robots. All you have to do is push that button on your staff, right?"**

** "Dib it takes awhile to travel here, well unless your, never mine, my robots are still traveling so I cannot summon them at will" **

** "You really didn't think this through" said Dib**

** Tak thought to herself. No she hadn't. She had rushed everything because she wanted to be the one to accomplish this. All outside factors were ignored and now she was really regretting it and was now asking Dib for help.**

** "No I didn't but if you don't help me, your planet will be enslaved to the empire. The Tallests will probably turn it into a parking structure or something stupid like they did to the others."**

** "Fine, you can stay but maybe you should put on your disguise" **

** Tak just noticed she hadn't had her disguise on. She quickly turned on her holographic disguise she had used last time when she was here. She was glad Dib was helping for she hadn't even come up with a plan. As she and Dib walked home a crow was hovering above them. It then flew to a dark alley. A slender man with blank pants, a blue shirt with a black coat and sunglasses had the crow land on his arm.**

** "So it appears shes here" said Red **

** The man next to him was also slender. He had a blue dress shirt on with a yellow tie, black pants.**

** "No fair" said Purple "You disguise looks cooler, I feel like an idiot with this crap on"**

** "Quit your whining, Tak is here" said Red**

** "What, all alone?" **

** "No, she's working with some big headed kid. I think we saw him before but whatever he shouldn't be to much trouble" **

** Red then had a screen pop out of his Pak and attempted to contact Zim**

** "MY TALLEST, YOU HAVE ARRIVED" shouted an extremely happy Zim**

** "But why didn't you come to my base" he asked**

** "Because what idiot would-"**

** Red cut Purple off and gave a better prepared answer**

** "Just some safety cautions is all. I would like to give you a special assignment" said Red**

** "Special assignment? TELL ME. Whatever it is you ask I will do!" yelled Zim**

** "Tak has landed. We have plans for this rock so we need some to get rid of Tak, make sure she doesn't get in our way, and she is also working with this large kids head."**

** "Dib-stick? That filthy human will pay AND THE TRAITOR WILL DIE." **

** "Zim, if you fail us, I will have lost all respect for you" said Red**

** "We had respect for him?" whisper Purple**

** Red shot him a glare that said "Shut up or I'm going to kill you" and Purple got the message**

** "I will not fail you my Tallest" Zim bowed down before the message ended.**

** "Do you really think he can actually pull it off" asked Purple**

** "Honestly no, but he can still provide us time. Now come along, I hear this planets snacks are amazing" **

** At the lab Zim was drooling. His simile was wide. His own leaders were on Earth and they had tasked him with getting rid of Tak. He couldn't fail this time. This was the chance he had longed for. This was going to be his glory moment he so long desired and he would not fail. However Tak was smart and Dib was also. Zim then recounted his many failures at disposing Dib and with Tak what success could he hope for?**

** "Doggie want a taco" **

** Zim turned to see Gir playing with the cyborg dogs. Surprisingly they were obeying his every command as Gir fed them tacos.**

** "GIR stop feeding those dogs tacos. There suppose to be-" **

** Instantly an idea clicked into Zims mind. He now had a way to control the dogs so all he had to do was unleash them to Dib and Tak and surely the dogs would tear them to sheds**

** "Gir enough feeding, they must rest for I have thought of a great plan. Now back to my experiment. I need the sedative, BUT ACTUALLY GIVE IT TO ME, don't inject me with it. I still have this sore in my shoulder."**

** For the last few days Zim had been concentrating on his newest experiment but he refused to tell Gir.**

** "CAN I SEE IT" yelled Gir**

**"No Gir, it's a secret"**

**Gir silently walked up to him and popped his head in front of him.**

**"CAN I SEE IT"**

**Zim was instantly shocked by the sudden head popping in front of him.**

**"NO GIR, go upstairs and watch that stupid monkey or whatever it is you do. Soon it will be complete and maybe you can see it"**

**With that Zim turned around to his experiment. There was a little worm like creature in the glass cube and it was trying to break out. Zim hit it with the sedative and it stopped.**

**"My Tallests will be most impressed by this" Zim thought to himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's Note: Well here's Chapter Four. Also I own no rights

* * *

Tak had arrived at Dibs house. Gaz was was watching TV. She could careless that Dib was bringing an alien to their house. As long as she was left alone, nothing else mattered.

"So this is your place" asked Tak

"Yea it's not bad. Come upstairs, we have a master bedroom since, well, my dad never really shows up"

"Where is your dad" asked Tak. She had always seen parents and kids when observing the planet when she first arrived. However she never learned anymore then that.

"He's out working, again, won't be back for weeks, maybe months" said Dib

They continued upstairs. She passed by Dibs room. It would be the perfect place to set up operations. Dib lead her to the master bedroom. It was Hugh, large bed; the space was just so big.

"Dib if your father doesn't show up, why haven't you take this for yourself"

"Because then I have to move everything" he chuckled

An occur ward silence set in.

"I suppose we should see what Zim has planned" said Dib breaking the silence

"Yes, with his leaders here, he'll no doubt try to kill me"

"Yea but Zim isn't really the kind of person to actually be successful"

It then occurred to Dib as of why Zim hadn't taken over Earth. Tak almost did it in a few hours but Zim had failed for mouths. Dib continued to wonder. Was his enemy really that stupid? Did it really matter whether he was an alien? He was never successful anyway, so why was he caring? The pair went into Dibs room where he opened his laptop.

"I have spy cams planted into his house so we can monitor what he's doing"

The screen came up with Zims living room but no one was in, not even Gir.

"Strange" said Dib "Usually that robot is there"

While Dib was looking closely at the screen, Tak saw something gleam outside before it went through the window. It had the Irken insignia and it was beeping.

"What the-"

"GET DOWN!" yelled Tak shielding Dib from the blast. Dib was startled by this and went flying back. Thankfully Tak had shielded him.

"TAK, are you ok" asked Dib, panicked that she took the hit.

"I'm find" she uttered before coughing up green blood. Her back was hurt badly but her Pak was still in one piece.

"DIB-STICK, you will bow down to Zim"

Dib looked outside seeing Zim completely without his disguise and standing proudly at his front door.

"Beat it Zim, althou I have to say a bomb is the closest thing you'll get to kill me with"

"SILENCE IM NOT DONE. Now Dib, you and Tak will die, COME MY PETS, TEAR THE BIG KIDS HEAD OFF" order Zim

From the bushes came three cyborg dogs all having a devilish look in their eyes. One jumped up to the window attempting to pounce Dib only for Tak to jump in its way and taser him.

"Ummm, thanks" Everything happened so fast that Dib didn't realize that he could of been killed.

"TAK, you dare go against the Tallests?"

"Zim are you really that much of an idiot, YOUR MISSION ISN'T REAL! The Tallests lied to you to-"

"SILENCE, I refuse to hear traitor's words. The Tallests have personally asked me to handle you, and I WILL. Go my pets"

The dogs brushed into the door and ran amok through the house. As they ran Zim could hear fighting, then necks snapping, and whimpers before all was silent.

"Eh, dogs?" Zim was uneasy hearing nothing. Gaz then approached the doorway with a dead dog in her left hand. It was still gripping its neck. Zim was shocked by this.

"GIR PLAN B!" he shouted

"Yes sir" said the robot and the voot cursor popped out with a red eye Gir.

"What happen to the dogs? POOOR DOGGIES, THEIR DEAD!"

Gir started to cry (How a robot crys is beyond anyone's guess)

"Yes, yes, yes, what a shame, now ATTACK"

"But they were my friends. I gave them so many tacos. Now they gone"

Gir cried harder and the voot cursor started to twist and turn before ist was randomly shooting rockets and lasers.

"GIR what are you doing, your attracting to much attention, I order you to-" before Zim could finish a rocket hit him straight on. The ship twisted and turned before flying off in the air. Zim was on the ground. His left leg was beyond recognition. His right hand was broken. His sqeeukyspooch felt pierced. And he couldn't see on of his left eye. He was bruised and bleeding all over.

"Did I fail?" wondered Zim. How would he be able to face his Tallests?

Zim noticed the injuries he sustained

"I CAN'T SEE OUT OF MY LEFT EYE" he shouted before realizing his right arm felt limb and couldn't move his hand. He looked at his shattered left leg that would be beyond repair. Dib came out looking pitiful at him

"This has to be your biggest failure" said Dib

Zim then remembered his Tallests and remembered what Red had said but he couldn't fight Dib. However he couldn't face his leaders, so the job would have to be carried on.

"No Dib, I haven't failed yet" he muttered before four spider like legs shot out from his Pak, picking himself up and facing Dib. He attempted to strike Dib only for him to dodge.

"I have to kill you" said Zim trying to strike Dib faster and faster

Dib was getting scared. Zim wasn't like himself moments ago. Zim looked desperate and seemed like he was forgetting his injuries. Tak then appeared in front of him using her own robot legs and gripping Zims top two.

"Listen to me, the tallest lied to you, your not on a mission, they sent you here hoping to get rid of you. You're not an invader AT ALL. They are using you"

"LIES" was the response she got back.

Seeing that talking wasn't going to work, she twisted her robot legs and ripped Zims top ones of. Losing his balance, he tumbled onto the ground shouting in pain.

"Gir, come get me" he ordered before his robot shot up from nowhere and grabbed him.

"So Zim isn't here to enslave us. He was just rejected by his leaders?" asked a bewildered Dib

"Yes but Zim doesn't see it that way, the truth, when it does get through to him, will hurt him dearly"

They pair walked back in. They saw Gaz watching TV with two dead dogs near her. A warning not to disturb her. Tak went to the master bedroom to heal her wounds whilst Dib went to fix his window, threw out the burnt clothes, and fixed the door. He was still getting over the fact that Zim wasn't even here to enslave him. All that time wasted trying to stop him for nothing? What a big waste of his time.

Meanwhile Tak was contacting Tenn

"unfortunately Tak, we cannot stop the hacking if it happened again. We need the source code Red is using to hack the system. Without it, he can hack it any day, anytime"

"Ok thank you Tenn. I ran into some trouble but I'm find"

The screen went black and went back into Taks Pak. She was exhausted. Who knew what, or where the Tallests could be by now. She went to lie on the master bed. It was very comfortable, the sheets felt so fluffy. While admiring the sheets she went into a daze and was thinking about today's events.

"What will I do" she muttered

"GIR, put me down" he shouted

They had arrived at his house. Zim was feeling the pain beating through his leg, arm, and eye.

"COMPUTER, take me to the lab" he muttered. His voice was becoming harder and harder to use. The floor beneath him opened and he was carried into his lab. The keyboard turned into a deal with many tools used for surgery. He pulled his right glove off. It stung as he pulled it off. His three fingers were crushed and crooked.

"Computer, fix my hand and leg, and eye" he muttered trying to fight the daze that was coming over him.

About an hour passed. His right hand up to his wrist was in a cast. His left leg, or what used to be a left leg, was replaced with an robotic one.

"Zim, unfortunately I am unable to repair your left eye. Doing so might increase the risk of infection. Also I am unable to replace the eye. Doing so might risk hurting your brain. I suggest you put this eye patch on. Inside it, it will reduce the risk of infection however I'm afraid it will be impossible to see through it again. Keep it away from light and water, you know just keep the patch on"

The computer finished leaving the room the room silent. Zim proceed to put on the eye patch. For the most part his skin was healing fast and it almost didn't look like it got hit with fire.

"Computer contact the Tallests" he ordered

Red and Purple were at Mcmeaties, stuffing themselves with fires and chicken.

"Who knew Earth had such great snacks" muffled Red

"I know right. When we enslave this planet, I want every human making me these fires. Their so salty and good" muffled Purple

The two Tallests had been shoving themselves with Earths snacks for hours on end.

"Ah crap Zims calling" said Red

"Just ignore him, why do we need him?"

"Because he has the technology to get the whole empire under control. I'm just worried that Tak may show up and his security isn't the best so yeah"

Red hit a button on his wrist and a watch with Zim opened up.

"My Tallests, forgive my appearance" he said

"Judging from you look, you failed" said Purple

"Well I, um, you see, I eh"

"That's a yes, how disappointing Zim. However we do require one more piece of your help"

"YES YES I'LL DO ANYTHING" he yelled hopinh to redeem himself for his failure

"Including killing yourself" thought Purple before chuckling to himself

"We just need to use your base. We plan on retaking the empire, we just need a stronger computer, we'll see you their" said Red before turning off the mini screen

"God he's annoying" mumbled Red

"So I'm guessing when we take control we can leave him here" asked Purple

"What? Did you honestly think I was going to let him travel with us" Red and Purple laughed while stuffing their months with fires and chicken seeing everything go smoothly.


End file.
